


Burnt To A Crisp

by Trashmouth_Tozier_Baby



Series: Reddie One-Shots [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Eddie and Richie Adopted, Family Fluff, I dont know what else to tag at all, Literally this piece made me so happy, M/M, Richie cant cook for shit, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bored over quarantine, family life, its just a head cannon is all, vacation writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouth_Tozier_Baby/pseuds/Trashmouth_Tozier_Baby
Summary: Eddie turned his keys in the lock of the apartments front door to be met with pure  smoke. He couched trying to see through the thick haze, his heart dropped to the floor.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Burnt To A Crisp

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. This was a head cannon piece that has been eating me alive. I needed to write it down and share it. Sorry if its a bit short I am on vacation at the moment but I wanted to write still. Hope you like it!

Eddie turned his keys in the lock of the apartments front door to be met with pure smoke. He coughed trying to see through the thick haze, his heart dropped to the floor. _Richie and Ivy_. Eddie used all his might to bark out, “Richie, Ivy are you guys alright?!!!” No answer. The smoke had started to clear up with the door being open, but it still was not good. He took off his jacket to use as a fan at this best attempt to pull the smoke out of the house. Eddie walked in and made a B line for the fire extinguisher. Once he had it in hand he made his way back to the kitchen. Coughing his entire way there to find Richie standing waving the smoke out the window above the sink. There was no fire only smoke left. Eddie scanned the kitchen. Richie was busy trying to get the smoke out of the kitchen, and Ivy. Oh little Ivy was sitting on the counter laughing at her father trying to clear the smoke. Once Eddie had made it to the kitchen Ivy’s eyes landed right on him.

“Daddy!” She exclaimed as she hopped off the kitchen counter and came running towards Eddie.

She was leaping into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck in a matter of five seconds. Ivy’s scream alerted Richie and caused him to whip around to see Eddie standing there with ivy hanging off his neck and a fire extinguisher in the other hand. The sheer shock that was in Richie’s face caused Eddie to panic.

“Are you both alright?” Eddie questioned.

“Yah were alright, just a little fire is all…” Richie trailed off and looked over at the oven.

The oven door was wide open and letting off a lot of heat. Eddie panned around and saw a tray of burnt to crisp cookies sitting in the sink drenched in water. Eddie’s heart swelled at the sight of the burnt baked goods.

“Surprise…” Richie said defeated

Ivy had dropped herself in the time Eddie had figured out what they had done and ran off to grab a card. Eddie looked down at his daughter holding a card up to him.

“Happy day daddy! Open it! Open it!” She jumped up and down as Eddie took the card from her tiny hands. He slowly opened the very handmade card. On the front was a very neatly scribbled drawing of one tall man, a short girl then another tall man holding hands on the front with a very nice title of ‘Daddy’ on top.

“Is this me, you, and dad?” Eddie asked Ivy.

“Yes, Yes now open it!” She finished sentence with a jump to add and extra push to get Eddie to open it. Slowly he opened the card watching her face twist in excitement and anticipation. The insides were covered in glitter and scribbles that resembled his favorite things. There were her best attempts at cars, a fancy brief case… and some strawberries. On the other side of the card there was very clearly Richie’s handwriting that said ‘Hey Eds!! I know this is out of the blue but just wanted to make something to say we love you’. Beneath that was a ‘Love, IVY and Rich’. When Eddie finished reading the card tears had started to form in his eyes and ivy had crawled up his back to hang onto him and hug him.

Eddie looked up tearful and smiled at his husband and daughter, “Thank you, I love you guys so much”. He pulled ivy around to hug her properly and waved Rich over to have a family hug.

Richie pulled away first but stayed close, “we baked some cookies to go with the card but we got so distracted decorating the card that we didn’t hear the oven beep and we burned them, sorry Eds.”

“Don’t say sorry Richie, as long as you guys are okay and didn’t get hurt, the card was amazing, today was rough at work. I missed you guys so much. I love you both so much.” Eddie turned his face to kiss Ivy on the cheek and set her down. She ran out of the kitchen and down the hall to her room.

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist. Eddie’s arms wrapped their way around Richie’s neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Thank you babe.” Eddie whispered in Richie’s ear.

“Of course, kind of wish the cookies didn’t burn but what are you going to do?” He said shrugging his shoulders up and down. Richie leaned down and captured Eddie’s lips in his. It was a soft and sweet kiss but they could do more later. Right now they wanted to be with their daughter and go to dinner. Even though work was rough on Eddie he would go through weeks of it without a break if that meant he got to be with Richie and Ivy at the end of the day. Hand in hand Richie and him made their way down the hallway and into Ivy’s room to play tea party. The cookies were left untouched in the sink when they left for dinner that night. They could deal with that later. All that matters is that they are together. And that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you in the tags it was only fluff. This is just what i wanted to happen, no pennywise they dont forget each other and everyone is alive. That’s it. I hope i run into Stephen king on vacation, probably wont happen but i have to ask him why he did what he did. Well thats it! -Max


End file.
